Party Kiss NejiTen
by Kunoichi Hyuuga Tenten
Summary: It is Sakura's 17th birthday and Sasuke, Tenten, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Lee and Temari are invited! But what happens when she accidentally serves EXTREMLY STRONG SAKE to the guests? [NejiTen]
1. Innocent Kiss

Party kiss.

Konnichiwa Minna-san!

Today I am having a bad day. Mostly unlucky. X.x and I thought of this idea at 2am, 26th November. So don't blame me if this story stinks. Thank you.

Note: I don't own Naruto, but Tenten, Sasuke, Neji and Kakashi are mine. Bwahahaha.

--- 26th march. Sakura's house. 7pm… ---

"Thanks for inviting us Sakura-chan!" Hinata said shyly. "No problem! After all, what would a birthday party be without friends?!" **(A/n: My birthday this year had no people round. And very quiet. So nice…) **"You said it!" Ino exclaimed, patting Sakura in the back. "Eh. Where are your parents?" Ino realized. "They went out of town after I told them I wanted the house to myself for my birthday. So they decided to take a vacation." She replied. "All the more better!" Temari shouted. "Stop that Temari." Shikamaru told her.

"Hey Neji?" Naruto asked with dull eyes. "Hn." He replied. "This is a girls party right?" "How would I know?" Neji answered calmly. "We are not girl. Why are we here?" Naruto asked. "Dope. I agree with you for this once." Sasuke answered with the same sort of dull eyes while watching the girls squeal over nothing. **(A/n: It has been 2 years since Sasuke came back to Konoha.) **Lee said nothing. He just stared at Sakura .**(A/n: I thin he is a pervert. Kekeke.)**

"Aw right! Time to partay like we know it!" Temari shouted. "You tell them gal!" Tenten said while punching her fist into the air. Soon, all the food were brought out from the kitchen and put on the dining table. "Yay! Let's eat!" Naruto happily said after seeing that there were ramen. "Dope." Sasuke muttered. All of them were happily picking out the food they liked. This was kind of like a buffet to them so they took huge amounts. "Sakura where is the Sake?" Temari asked. "Eh? You want to drink sake?" Sakura said confused. "Of course! Food always goes best with sake!" Temari answered like a know it all. "Ok. If you say so." Sakura obediently went into the kitchen to get a few bottle of sake, not knowing that the sake that her father bought were extremely strong. She poured each of them a cup and then Ino proposed a toast to Sakura's 17th birthday. "Happy 17th Birthday to Haruno Sakura!!!" They all cheered, disturbing the neighbours in the process. They all gulp the drink down, except shy Hinata who took sips.

--- 10pm, after a few glasses… ---

"Wakakakakakaka! Finally the party is started!" Temari shouted while standing on the dining table, obviously drunk. Sakura lay one the floor, holding a huge bottle of sake, and kept hiccupping. Sasuke challenged Naruto to a sake fight, seeing who could drink more sake. Hinata kept slamming the table, asking for more, though she was holding a half-full sake bottle. Ino was poking Shikamaru's face while he was sleeping like a baby. Tenten slept with her belly exposed and Neji leaning against the couch, asleep. Tenten woke up, though still drunk. She looked at the boy sitting besides her. Her hazel brown eyes closed as she leaned forward, getting closer to his face till she felt his breath. She then leaned in for a kiss. Her cold, sake filled lips touched his. This woke Neji up. All the people in the room looked at Tenten, eyes wide open. Mouth agape. "I… hic L-love you hic Neji!" She proclaimed, still drunk. Then she fell down, back to her deep slumber, leaving Neji stunned, together with the rest of the people in the room.

--- After word! ---

Konnichiwa! Bunny Tenten is back and having a huge sugar rush! I am seriously disappointed with this fan fiction of mine cos it is too short. X.x But please review it though? Arigato! --- Bows ---

(\/)

(o.o)

(") (")


	2. Denial

Party Kiss: Denial.

Konnichiwa!

Huff huff this is the second fan fiction I wrote today and seriously. My brain cells are dying here. So please pay no attention to this suffering bunny and continue to enjoy this really really disappointing fan fiction of mine. Arigato.

--- The next day at Sakura's house, 11.29 am in the morning. ---

"Ugh… Man. I have a major headache. What happened yesterday?" Sakura said as she rubbed her head and opened her eyes, only to be greeted by a messy house. "Oh right. We drank sake. Hm?" She said as she looked at the bottle in her hand. "Oh. My. God. This is extremely potent stuff! I thought these were those for amateurs?!?!" She exclaimed. Ino grumbled. "Sakura… keep your voice down! It is early in the morning for god's sake." She said as she threw her slipper at Sakura, then went back to sleep. "Time time. What time is it?" Sakura panicked. Sakura's eyes widened. "11.29?! We slept in!?! Oh no. What date is it?" She asked herself. Ino took her other slipper and threw it at Sakura. "I said pipe down!" She said angrily. "Ino. Ino! Wake up! It is 11.29 am! We slept in!" Sakura screamed in her ear. Ino's eyes widened in disbelief. "Oh my god! Please tell me it is not a weekday." She pleaded. "Lucky for us it is not." Sakura said in relief. "Or Tsunade-sama would kill me!" Sakura said dramatically. "Ok. Let's wake the…"Ino's voice trailed off, after remembering the very "exciting" thing that happened yesterday night. She blushed. "Ino? Are you ok?" Sakura asked worriedly. "Yeah. Just remembered what happened yesterday." She replied. Sakura, upon remembering that, blushed too.

---Flashback---

Tenten woke up, though still drunk. She looked at the boy sitting besides her. Her hazel brown eyes closed as she leaned forward, getting closer to his face till she felt his breath. She then leaned in for a kiss. Her cold, sake filled lips touched his. This woke Neji up. All the people in the room looked at Tenten, eyes wide open. Mouth agape. "I… hic L-love you hic Neji!" She proclaimed, still drunk. Then she fell down, back to her deep slumber, leaving Neji stunned, together with the rest of the people in the room.

--- End Flashback. ---

"Wonder what will happen." Sakura said as she walked towards Hinata, about to wake her up. "Yeah." Ino replied, making warm towels for them, knowing they'd have a hangover once they wake up. Both Ino and Sakura went from one person to another, giving each a nice and hot towel. Neji was the last to be woken. When he awoke, he was shocked to see to girls beside him then realized they were trying to help, only after making the sofa fall back when he jumped. He took the towel from Ino's hands and wiped his face with it, which then triggered the memory of what happened last night. He looked around, seeing many pairs of eyes gazing at both Tenten and himself. He glanced in Tenten's direction. She looked as if she did not recall what had happened last night, from the looks of her happy and innocent face. He looked down at the floor then heaved a long and heavy sigh. He noticed a pair of feet and looked up. Hinata. "What do you want?" He asked in a irritated tone. "Erm. Neji-niisan. A-about last night. T-Tenten-chan probably d-does n-n-not remember. Like t-the last time Temari b-brought us out. S-She mistook Temari's sake for crysamthemum tea. T-then drank it. She said something bout S-Sasuke-kun too. L-Like yours. But for-forgot it the n-next day." She stammered. "Oh." He replied emotionlessly, though he knew he was upset deep down, to realize that the one he loves knew nothing of her confession or his feelings.

"Well. I'd better be heading home! I think my mom would be worried!" Tenten told the rest. "Sure Tenten! Bye!" They all said. "Tenten. I'll walk with you." The sentence that Neji said shocked everyone. "Had he forgotten too?" Ran through everybody, except Hinata's mind.

---On the way home ---

"Hey Neji. Somehow I feel like as if all my worries were gone! Feel quite refreshing!" She said as she looked up to the bright, clear sky and stretched her hands. "Hn." He replied. She looked at him. "Hey. Want to get a bite at the nearby Chinese café?" She asked. "Seeing that you are in such a bad mood." "Whatever." He replied, thinking of something else.

--- At the café ---

"One wulong tea please and a plate of chicken buns." She asked the waitress. "Sure!" She replied then turned to Neji. "And for you?" "A cup of tea." He answered coldly. "Right." She said before she left the table. The food came soon after and Tenten began scoffing it down like Chouji would. "Eat like a girl." Neji said, looking else where and sipping his tea. "I haven't eaten breakfast. Of course I'd eat like that." She retorted. Not even 5 minutes has passed and Tenten had eaten the entire plate of 10 buns. "Neji was shocked but concealed it. "There. Happy now?" He asked. "Yep! So full. So full…" she sighed happily. He paid for the meal. "Hmmm. You are paying for the meal… Ok! Guess this means I owe you a favor!" She said. "Tenten. Would you mind following me to the park?" Neji asked. "Ok. Sure! But that means you will be using up your owe!" She said happily, being relieved of the stress of thinking what would Neji make her do.

--- In Konoha's one and only Sakura park (A/n: Ok. They don't have that. Am making it up.)---

"Tenten" He said when he stopped walking and turned to face her. "Do you like me?" Tenten got a shock. "N-No. I-I don't. No. No!" She said before she ran off.

--- After word! ---

Bunny Tenten back with almost 50 of my brain cells dead. Kekeke. I am actually pretty happy with this one, considering it is longer than the one before! Hee. Please Review and read the next chapter! Arigato!

(\/)

(o.o)

(")(")


	3. Futile Efforts

Party Kiss: Futile Efforts. Can't ignore the cries of the heart.

Konnichiwa all… My brain cells are like. Almost all dead. And this is the 3rd chapter of this story that I have written today. Enjoy this half-dead bunny's story!

--- Pathway of Sakura Park ---

Pitter Patter could be heard coming from Tenten's shoes as she ran away from the truth/ Away from her team mate. From the one she loved. Tears which were supposed to roll down her smooth cheek flew in the wind. Those words that Neji said ran through her mind over and over again.

---Flashback---

"Tenten" He said when he stopped walking and turned to face her. "Do you like me?"

---End Flashback---

(Tenten's P.O.V)

No! I don't like him!!! When did he start thinking that!?! NO!

I don't like him. Do I?

No. I don't do I!?!

I just want to stay as friends! I don't want anything to change!

Why?! Why did he have to say that!?! Why is he making my life miserable? First he stole my heart and did not know it. Now this!?! How much more pain can he inflict on me?

Stupid Neji.

Stupid Neji!

STUPID NEJI!!!

---Tenten's house ---

"Ah Tenten! You are back! Could you help me…?" Tenten's mother's voice trailed off as she slammed her room's door shut. "What's wrong now?" She asked herself, looking worried.

---Tenten's room ---

She screamed into her pillow as the tears ran down her cheeks. She tried to stop them, but it was of no use. It just kept coming down.

_I hate you Neji!_

_I love you!_

_Hate you!_

_No! Love!_

"I hate myself." She muttered. "I hate myself for being weak." "I hate myself for loving you." "I hate myself for meeting you." "I hate myself for missing you" "I hate myself for thinking of you." "Why did you have to do that? Stealing my heart? Why does a rich prodigy like you need it? Jerk." Tenten cried herself to sleep. She woke up at night about dinner time at 6.53 pm. She walked down the stairs in her house slowly, just to realize, she could not cheat her feelings, her heart. She stopped dead in her tracks and ran back up to her room. She curled up in her bed and thought it over. She knew it. She knew she always loved him. She wanted him to notice her. She wanted him to like her.

Why did I run away? What did I do?

Her bed sheets rustled as she got up.

I bet Neji will be angry. He would ignore me! I deserve it. I have been such a jerk. The way I treated him? I am such an awful person. I don't deserve him, nor his attention! I hope he forgives me… Please! Please please forgive me. Wait. How can I just stay here and do nothing!?!

She dashed out of her room, out of her house and out of her shell. She was ready to take on reality. She headed for the Hyuuga manor.

--- Hyuuga manor's gate. ---

"Excuse me! Is anybody there?" She shouted. A shadow approached at rapid speed then aimed a kunai at her. As usual, she had dodged it, like when she trains with Neji. "What do you want?" Shouted the voice from afar. "Neji! Is he home?" She asked. The shadow came closer. Closer. Much closer. Till she saw Hiashi Hyuuga, Hinata's father. "No. Neji has not come home. Do you have some business with him?" He asked. "Never mind! Thank you!" She shouted as the distance between them widened. She went back to the Sakura Park, where she last saw Neji. Dark clouds approached and thunder rumbled. She had finally reached Sakura Park. She looked around for a shadow. Anything that gave off a sign that Neji is there.

She found…

Nothing.

Emptiness.

Her knees gave way and she collapsed as it had a huge impact on her. "Pitter Patter" went the rain drops as it fell to the ground. She looked up to the dark, grey sky and her hand reached out to feel it. The rain drops ran down her face and some merged with her tears that looked like pearls rolling down. She had been kneeling on the ground for 10 minutes now. She stood up. "Well. I'd better b going home. Mom must have cooked dinner already." She told herself when she felt a presence coming from behind her. There was somebody on the bench. She turned around and her buns unrolled to become long and straight hair.

She looked at who it was.

Neji.

She gasped and put her hands to her mouth as he walked towards her. "How long have you been here?" Tenten asked when she felt his cold hands touch her cheek. "Long enough." He teased. "I'll ask again. Do you like me?" He asked when he put his hands down. Tenten caught his falling hand. "No. I don't like you a bit. I love you!" She said as she looked up at him, smiling. "I love you Tenten." He said. "I always did. And I always will." He said before he leaned in for a kiss. A long and memorable one.

--- Back at Tenten's house when she got back ---

She touched her lips. She could still feel his warmth. "Yum." She thought. "Tenten! Where have you been! Didn't you know it was to rain? Whatever am I going to do with you!?! What have you been doing huh?!" Tenten's mother asked angrily. "Having the time of my life mom! I finally got out of my shell!" She said. "Huh?" Her mom looked confused. Tenten giggled as she looked back at her mother from the stairs. Then ran back up.

--- After word! ---

Konnichiwa all.

A dead bunny Tenten has risen from the dead! This chapter is hopefully my last. Unless somebody requests another chapter and drives me back to the pits of hell. Though I admit. I like writing fan fictions. Anyway. Please review this Fan fiction! Thank you. –Bows- Goes back to the grave

(\/)

(x.x )

(") (")


End file.
